


《我孟鹤堂就是瞎了眼》（十一）

by ARuiYa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARuiYa/pseuds/ARuiYa
Relationships: 良堂





	《我孟鹤堂就是瞎了眼》（十一）

周九良把孟鹤堂放在床上，轻轻吻着他的眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，再到耳垂。

“你刚刚叫我什么？再说一遍”

孟鹤堂红着脸，但没拒绝，又叫了一声老公。他早就想这么叫了。

流连在耳垂上的吻终于回到了嘴唇，周九良吻得很深，像是要把孟鹤堂吃掉。

孟鹤堂感觉自己快要窒息了，九良的舌勾着他的不放开，好像也勾住了他的灵魂。

前戏急促而热烈。

两个人都有些急切，急于做些什么去确认对方还在身边。孟鹤堂觉得自己像是温泉里的一条鱼，快要熟透了。他看着周九良那双好看的手抚过他的身体，从脸颊到锁骨，到胸口，到腰肢，从身前到身后，他觉得那些被抚摸过的地方从内而外的生起了一团团火焰，快要把他烧死了。

他需要降温，他需要有人帮帮他。孟鹤堂抱起自己的双腿，看着周九良说“你进来...给我...”

一滴汗水从周九良的额角滴落。

孟鹤堂觉得好胀，好撑，身体就这样被硬生生的破开。可他又好满足，他能感受到周九良在他身体里，他真真切切的感受到周九良在他身边。一瞬间，不知哪里来的力气，孟鹤堂撑起上身坐了起来抱住了周九良，把最后一丝缝隙填满。

灵魂交融，合二为一。

周九良抱着他吻他，两个人交换了一个满足的吻。然后周九良拽出一个枕头垫在孟鹤堂腰下，又倾身压了上去。

他的汗水不断的滴下来，里面很紧，几乎动不了，吸的他魂魄都要出来了。但只是轻轻的抽动就能换来小兔子哼哼唧唧的叫声，周九良听着，越来越控制不住自己，力气也越来越大，肉仞破开层层内壁不断往更深的地方探索。

孟鹤堂已经被不断涌上来的快感逼的不能思考了，那个东西在他的里面横冲乱撞，无论顶到哪他都觉得受不了，他轻轻抓着周九良的手臂，跟着他的动作一起摇晃着，即使快要受不住了却还是不想停下，甚至不想开口说要慢一点。

周九良的动作越来越快，他俯下身子吻住了孟鹤堂一直无意识喊他“老公”的小嘴，拉起他的手，十指相扣，拉到头顶两侧固定住。

孟鹤堂感受着周九良的吻，感受着越来越快的撞击，听见他在耳边呼着热气叫他“堂堂”，声音穿透了耳膜化为几道电流瞬间流遍了全身。随着一声急喘，孟鹤堂忽然间挺起身子，一道白浊喷射而出，落在两个人的腹间。

周九良抱紧了还在颤抖着的小兔子，感受着他内壁急促的收缩，最终也泄在了里面。


End file.
